


The biggest ghost of them all

by hellbells



Series: Big Heroes and Super Spies [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton is really William Brandt, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all of the Avengers Clint Barton was the biggest ghost of them all. For one Clint Barton wasn't even his real name. Or how William Brandt picked up the wreckage of his life only to see it fall to ashes and rise once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The biggest ghost of them all

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I own nada only my twisted imagination. All the rights of MI4 and Marvel belong to their respective owners.  
> I do not own the rights to shake it out either as performed by Florence and the Machines and Glee.  
> Authors note: This is what happens when you combine several weeks of teaching, looming assignments and finally having a smidgeon of time to watch MI4. No spoilers for the movie as I have yet to find the time to get to the cinema.

 

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

 

That day in Moscow is etched in William Brandt’s memory in more ways than one. It was one of the true curses of an eidetic memory. It was something that he had truly begun to hate after Croatia. He was constantly replaying the mission from an analyst’s point of view; rehashing everything that he did wrong and what he could have done to save the wife.

He had buried the guilt by using his other skills to become the chief analyst. His field skills combined with his memory skills gave him an unparalleled ability to predict what targets might in fact do. Well he put his guilt on the back-burner, it was all buried until he met Ethan Hunt once more. Still being disavowed and having to save the world put everything on the backburner.

 

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

 

He wasn’t naïve he knew that he would once again have to use his skills. Ethan was too smart to miss the agent training he’d used to take down the attackers in Dubai. Sure enough it was shown when Ethan pulled a gun on him; it turns out that old instincts truly were hard to ignore. The moves for him were trained to such an extent that it was almost muscle memory reflex.

 

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

 

It was ironic he truly hoped that by revealing what had occurred to half of the team that it would be cathartic. In truth it just made him sad; the one person that he truly wanted to know still did not know. He was the only one that could truly give him absolution. Still his guilt would have to wait; they had to save the world first. William Brandt took a deep breath; after all, he would have to be a field agent once more if they were going to succeed.

 

_All of these questions, such a mournful sound_

  _Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_So I like to keep my issues drawn_

_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

 

The greatest irony was when he did receive the greatest absolution. He still could not regain his sense of self that he had before Croatia. It didn’t matter though he was a damn good researcher and field agent. He was part of a team that mattered and they did good work. That was all that mattered for now the rest would come in time. In truth though, being back in the field did help him a great deal, he trained and sparred. There was only one small problem, his training scores were beginning to get noticed, he’d forgotten just how good he was with a weapon. He’d once been told that he should be damn good with almost any weapon that he could get his hands on. It didn’t matter though his favourite was still a bow and arrow. Even if his team called him Robin as a codename to tease him in the easiest way possible when out in the field.

 

  _Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh whoa._

 

It took a year but William was rebuilding his life. He was making something of it and if miracle of all miracles if he and Ethan survived to retirement age he could see himself being happy with Ethan. That was until he was called into the new Secretary’s office and told that he was being reassigned. He had balked at that; it turns out that as an analyst he hid behind rules and scenarios but as an agent he no longer followed all orders blindly. It was one of the best lessons he’d learnt after Croatia.

 

_I am done with my graceless heart_

_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_

_'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

 

 He listened as the tall one-eyed director laid out exactly what was going on. He was going to be sent on a one-man mission and would tragically perish in a plane crash. It was not enough for Fury to gain William Brandt he needed Clint Barton. William sucked in a breath at hearing that name. It was meant to be a cover he used whenever he was seconded to the CIA, it the one name that was never linked back to the IMF and there was a very good reason. If IMF did not know the name then they would never record any actions of said individual. It could be said that was best for everyone.

He knew there was no way he could fight the order. He could run but then what would he do. He had only one request that Ethan be allowed to know. That man had lost too many people that he cared about to this job. He couldn’t bear to be yet another person added to the list of people who Ethan cared about who had left him.

 

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_

_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa..._

 

Clint Barton looked around at his new team. It took them a while to bond, just like himself, Ethan, Jane and Benji. Yet again, it took the world nearly ending for them to actually bond. Romanov was good they bonded over their ability to speak Russian and tell dirty jokes that could never be understood without a good grasp of the language. Rogers, well what could you say about working with a legend, William (In his head he was William) couldn’t believe that he was as wholesome as they painted. Well that was until Stark and Rogers found more creative ways to settle arguments. The whole team quickly learnt to avoid the training room whenever Stark and Rogers ‘sparred’.

Clint may hide it behind layers of snarkiness and glibness but in truth he was pleased to see his team-mates happiness. Okay, he couldn’t resist teasing Coulson and Bruce. I mean it was just too funny. The Zen master of calm who when angered turned into a jolly-green giant (well okay maybe not jolly) and the suit who just refused to crack a smile. Clint was actually currently flavour of the month because using all of his ninja skills he’d managed to snap a picture of Coulson smiling.

 

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_

_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope_

_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_

_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_

 

He watched more and more of the team pair off and find happiness. It was hard because it made him ache for what he had had to give up. He never would screw up an order given but he was really beginning to miss Ethan. He had done his duty and sacrificed so much for his country but no – one, not even Fury, could make him give up his heart. So he learned to show his displeasure in a very Ethan-like way. He would always complete his mission but if it was done in such a way as to increase Fury’s blood pressure. Well that was just a bonus.

One thought just struck him just before the building had speared his side. He remembered a conversation nearly five years ago. The one where Benji teased Ethan about Mercedes not covering deliberate 100 ft drops in their insurance. The IMF team would weep at the clean-up bill that the Avengers were allowed. The second thought lingered longer and harder as the pain got worse. He just wanted to say goodbye to Ethan.

_Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_

_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_

_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me_

 

Well Natasha had been close and come to his aid when he slipped into a delirious state close to full on collapse. Apparently he had called out for Ethan when they removed the rebar. The red-headed assassin was good enough to have pieced together the clues that while Barton was part of the team he had come as voluntarily as Dr Banner had.

She had seen Clint into surgery and made sure that the team was settled before she told them what she had figured out. Well as soon as Cap had found out he had stood up and looked over the team. “Excuse me but I think me and Agent Romanov need to have a chat with Director Fury.”

Stark raised an eyebrow at that. He had never heard the Cap use that tone for someone who was an ally. He must confess that he has always thought that Fury’s baddassery outweighed anything. Well maybe not the combined fury of a red-headed devil assassin and the righteous fury of Steve.

When they arrived at the office it turns out that part of the mystery was right in front of them.

The sheer anguish in his voice made them realise exactly who and what he was to Clint, “You son of a bitch you let me think he was dead.”

Fury sighed, “It was necessary William Brandt had to die and Clint Barton was needed. He wouldn’t come unless you knew.”

  
Ethan sneered, “Well obviously the Secretary forgot to pass on the message.”

Fury was never a man to pass up an opportunity; Ethan Hunt commanded the loyalty of a human team that performed feats that the Avengers did without superhuman abilities.

“You know if you feel like a job change SHIELD would be more than happy to have you and your team come abroad.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow, “well you must be Ethan.”

The man turned around, he was in Civvies but he couldn’t lose the tension of someone in the field. Natasha gave him a charming smile, “We’ll take you to him.”

 

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh whoa._

Ethan’s mind didn’t stop whirring on the drive over to the hospital. The first thing he did was phone Janey and Benji, “I found him,” he figured he could be forgiven for the slight break in his voice, “he’s in New York.”

They entered the waiting room to find a beleaguered doctor refusing to give any information to anyone other than Mr Barton’s husband. Tony was becoming frustrated, “Well tell me who is so I can fly him here.”

Ethan always had known when to make an entrance, “I’m right here. Is he alright?”

The Doctor gave a wide smile, “He was coherent called out for you and then sighed. He seemed to think that you didn’t know him to be here.”

Ethan was proud that he didn’t break down, “It took me a while to find him but I’m not letting him go.”

Natasha finally hugged Coulson, “It seems we are gaining some new SHIELD members.”

Coulson boggled with the fact that not only did Clinton know Ethan Hunt but was also married to guy. Oh of course, Barton and Brandt he should have made the connection. Someone was clever enough to create enough of an overlap between the two careers.

He turned to the team, “Once he is awake you can all see him but this is one reunion that should be alone.”

A young brunette who was positively dwarfed in the arms of the giant Nordic guy smiled softly, “No one will begrudge you that here. We are just glad that Clint has someone even if he kept it secret.”

The events were catching up with Ethan but he couldn’t help but remember that first mission so long ago now it felt like, “We all have secrets Dr Foster.”

He turned to enter the room to overhear Tony Stark, “well they both have an annoying habit of knowing thngs they are not meant to.”

Coulson snorted, “Well Ethan has made a career out of knowing things he’s not meant to and the IMF have screwed him over for the last time.”

All that paled in Ethans opinion the minute that William opened his eyes.

“Am I dreaming?” He asked still groggy from all the good drugs.

“Nope the firm of Hunt, Carter and Dunne are switching sides.”

William managed to smirk and move to pull Ethan close, “It’s not fair that we reunite when I have torn my stomach muscles.”

Hunt snorted as he gently curled Will into his side and let him try to drift off, “No worries I’m not going anywhere.”

The team entered stealthily to see the most adorable sight, Clint was falling asleep curled up with the most innocent smile they had ever seen, they heard his bare whisper, “Best news ever.”

Hunt motioned for them to be quiet, Coulson sighed, “Will New York survive your team and Avengers being near each other.”

Hunt thought his best and quietest response to that question was a smirk and his middle finger. As far as he was concerned only thing he cared about at the moment was William/Clint. Once he was okay well then he was tracking Doom down and dropping him into the smallest non-conductive cell he could find. That was later, for now Will needed to get better.


End file.
